Terrible Deeds
Terrible Deeds Episode Eight, Season One, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Terrible Deeds It's been two moons since we made up our first plan. We've been watching the instructors closely, hoping to get a hint of when they were going to attack the poor again. Sometimes we would meet up again and reconsider our choices. Instead of waiting, we could help the rebels. The Beauty fights the rebels daily. But we decided to wait it out. We needed to keep up with training anyways. "Have you ever wondered why we don't see any of the older apprentices?" Snowpaw mews as we wait for the toms to arrive, "Do they have different areas?" Applepaw nods, "There are a set of instructors for each batch of apprentices. A batch would be every two moons. That's why we don't see the other apprentices. And even though there are different camps, each staged attack only happen every two moons." Gingerpaw licks a paw. "It would make sense for them to organize camps for each batch. This way if one group proves to be stronger than another, they could just place them in a higher rank group when their training is over." "Do you think there are rebels in those camps too?" Finchpaw muses. “Should be,” I say, “There’s no way we’re the only rebelling apprentices in all of FireClan. I hear there are places outside of our camp that cats live in. And our camp is huge.” Cherrypaw stretches. “I’m guessing that’s where the rebels live. They can’t all live in the poor, it’d be too easy to defeat them all. Just quarantine the area and bam, you have all of them.” “Aren’t there training camp too? For new warriors?” Snowpaw asks, “Surely Main isn’t that big. I mean it’s where the majority of us live, but that’s because the rest of FireClan is practically forbidden.” “Except for hunting,” I supply, “We hunt out there.” “Its rebel territory,” Gingerpaw snorts, “Of course we weren’t allowed there.” I can tell all of us are nervous. A new batch of apprentices should have been accepted just a few days ago. On our fourth day, we had gone out to see the staged attack on the “poor”. We’ve been switching off the roles for watching the instructors. Today it’s the toms’ job. “Gosh,” Snowpaw complains, “How long are they going to take? It usually doesn’t take them this long to get here.” “I’m sure Lionpaw misses you too,” I reply, my eyes scanning the horizon. Where are they? Did they find something important or did they get caught? “Or,” Finchpaw snorts, “He’s lagging behind because he doesn’t want to see you.” Snowpaw shoots her a murderous look and opens her mouth (mostly likely to make some sort of witty remark). I snap, “Shut up, both of you. We don’t have time for this. The toms could be in serious trouble. I continue my diligent watch for the toms. The chatter filters as the minutes pass by. I start to pace, worried that the toms had been caught by the instructors or something. Even Finchpaw, who’s always nonchalant about the toms look worried. Finally, Applepaw shouts, “I see them!” Relief shoots through me and I race towards the toms. The others are not far behind. I reach Brownpaw first and tackle him. “Hey,” he grins, “Miss me?” I pull away to glare at him. “What took you guys so long? We were all so worried.” “Good news and bad news,” Hawkpaw says, “We’re perfectly fine. Bad news, we couldn’t find the instructors anywhere.” He doesn’t look too worried though, “So we searched for another training camp.” Lionpaw is nursing a small wound on his front leg. “Turns out the instructors had to take over for that camp because the camp’s instructors have matters to take care of. But all the apprentices are gone and the instructors are watching the apprentices who didn’t go. Beats me why they didn’t go.” I blink and think it over. “It’s happening,” I whisper, “They’re staging a fight today.” “Multiple ones,” Snowpaw corrects, “There were seven groups, remember?” Gingerpaw curses. “We can’t form seven groups. We barely have nine cats.” Then her eyes light up, “There’s enough in my group that we can form two cats per group.” “Two’s risky,” Applepaw muses, “and we want to actually try to stop an attack.” “Plus,” Cherrypaw sighs, “We’ve tried persuading our cats to budge but they won’t do it. We’ll just have to target one. It’ll be a message to the Beauty: we’re fighting back.” “Well said,” Brownpaw mews grimly. “Then let’s hurry,” I order, “We don’t have enough time to think about it. We’ll formulate a battle plan when we get there.” I don’t wait for their replies. I just run. We can’t afford to hesitate now. Brownpaw keeps pace with me. “Pair up and stick with your pair. Make sure they don’t get lost or something,” I tell them, “Snowpaw, you can join us.” “And hear you and Brownpaw exchange love messages? No thanks,” Snowpaw joins Lionpaw instead. I snort and Hawkpaw wordlessly joins us. Applepaw and Finchpaw pair up while Gingerpaw and Cherrypaw run side by side. I send a silent prayer to StarClan, hoping that we don’t lose anyone today. One loss is already hard enough to deal with, even if she’s not dead. But today’s mission…it’s likely if we lose someone, it’ll be to the stars. “Do you know where the attack will be?” I ask Brownpaw and Hawkpaw, realizing I hadn’t bothered to ask, “We only need one place anyways.” Brownpaw frowns, obviously deep in thought. Hawkpaw nods. “I heart one of the instructors mention Whispering Pines,” he shrugs, “I don’t know where that is though.” I turn to my best friend. His eyes lit up in recognition, just like I hope they would. “I know where that is,” he says, picking up the pace, “It’s not too far from where I used to live.” Some sort of unspoken fear surfaces in his eyes. Immediately, I understand why he looks terrified. “We’ll make sure they’re all right,” I tell him quickly, “Duskheart and Silverfrost know how to take care of themselves.” Sudden realization washes over me as I say their names. “Rainstorm!” Hawkpaw blurts out, reading my thoughts. I look up in surprise and standing there, huddled under some trees, is Rainstorm. The elated brown tom rushes ahead and I watch, happy that they are reunited for now. “Glad to see you guys managed to make it,” Rainstorm purrs, “the battle has already started. Luckily they didn’t grab your parents,” she tells Brownpaw, who sags in relief, “and I was able to escape out here.” “How did you know we were coming here?” Finchpaw asks, catching up. “Lucky guess,” Rainstorm shrugs, “I just had a feeling.” She and Hawkpaw exchange joyful looks. I figure that Hawkpaw probably told Rainstorm about our plan. They probably decided to meet up too. Well I’m glad Rainstorm is here. “We have to hurry,” Gingerpaw urges, “I can hear yowls up ahead. If we’re going to save the poor, we don’t have much time.” Brownpaw rockets ahead and I race after him. Since Hawkpaw and Rainstorm are probably joining up, Brownpaw’s my pair. Not before long, Rainstorm joins me with Hawkpaw. “I contacted the rebels the moment I got out here. They’re going to meet us up ahead and give us instructions.” I nod briskly and Rainstorm melts back behind me. We race onwards. Soon, I spot a small group of cats waiting for us. Rainstorm darts ahead. She returns shortly and beckones us to follow. I quickly move after her, aware of the shrieks and yowls all around us. There’s an eerie white she-cat and a jet black tom. “You are Amberpaw I presume?” The she-cat speaks first, “Rainstorm told me all about you.” I dip my head and mew, “Please, let’s skip the introductions and let’s get into the action.” The she-cat smiles mirthlessly, “A leader already. Jet here will have your instructions; I must hurry back to join the fight.” Without another word, she turns and disappears again. Jet wastes no time. “Four of you follow Snowflake. I don’t care who. Make sure you’re fast and can stay hidden.” Finchpaw, Applepaw, Snowpaw, and Lionpaw hurry after the white she-cat. “The six of you are going to rescue the poor. The four of them that just left are going to be a distraction. We cannot afford letting any of you get hurt. Be careful but be quick. Follow me.” He doesn’t wait for us to register his words. I don’t hesitate. I bound after him, trying not to lose him in the shadows. I can hear my friends behind me, their paws pounding on the dirt. Jet is moving swiftly and surely in front of me. Before long, he pauses and indicates with his tail towards the fighting. “Get in there and evacuate the poor. That’s all you need to do.” ~ Applepaw felt a thrill of fear. Snowflake was still running. Finchpaw was huffing next to her. Finally, Snowflake stopped. “Good, you four are exactly where I need you to be. I’ll give you five minutes to get used to the forest and memorize its layout. When I come back, I will give you the task.” She was gone before Applepaw could blink. “Those rebels sure waste no time,” Snowpaw muttered, “We’ll have to get used to it I suppose.” Applepaw didn’t reply. She explored the area thoroughly, memorizing every crevice and where every tree or bush was. She had a feeling she would find this information useful. The others followed suit. When Snowflake came back, all four apprentices were busy scratching little notes. “Ah, a productive group. Your task is to distract and get rid of as many Beauty soldiers as possible. Your friends will be rescuing the poor.” She paused, her eyes searching the apprentices. “No time to think in a battle. Let’s go,” Snowflake darted back into the fray. Applepaw didn’t hesitate. She plunged after Snowflake and thrust her paws out at the nearest Beauty warrior. Hopefully the shadows would cover her face. The Beauty warrior howled as her claws plunged into his skin. Applepaw didn’t wait for him to exchange blows with her. She turned and raced into the forest. It was poor territory, and the warrior blundered blindly after her. “Get back here, coward!” the warrior shouted, “I will flay you alive!” Applepaw continued to run, letting her fear overflow so that he could smell it. The more confidant he was, the easier to trick he would be. Applepaw weaved her way to the edge of the forest where the rebels were. One jumped out and Applepaw rolled to the side, letting the rebel crash into the Beauty warrior. The red she-cat let herself rest herself rest for a bit before heading back. She was careful to scent the air every few steps to ensure that she didn’t accidentally run into her friends. She repeated the process over and over, and she saw Amberpaw and the others darting in and out of the fighting. We can do this, she thought,'' One day we’ll save everyone from the Beauty’s wrath.'' ~ I hurtle through the dark with Brownpaw at my side. There is almost no time left. We have to hurry with the plan. Not to mention we have to get back to the Academy before morning. “Over here!” Brownpaw is directing a few poor cats away. I reach his side and begin to help. “Cover me,” Brownpaw whispers. I look around and notice that not all Beauty warriors are occupied. Some are glancing around. Soon, one of them will spot us if we don’t hurry. As if on cue, a looming shape towers over me. I duck and his claws flash right overhead. I snatch his paw in my jaws and bite down. He shrieks and flails, but I quickly let go and run after Brownpaw. He’s just finished ushering the cats out into the fields. “Let’s go back for the next wave,” he tells me, “We can’t afford to hesitate.” I know he’s right so I plunge after him. Every time we go back, there are fewer warriors around. The rebels have either dispatched them all on the battlefield or the others did a real good job as a distraction. “Come on, Amberpaw!” Brownpaw shouts, “There are too many over here!” I snap out of my daze and lunge for the nearest warrior. I am careful to keep away from their claws and watch their movements carefully. Then, when it’s too dangerous I leave. Brownpaw is helping a small group of kits. I watch as he pushes them forward, nearly getting skewered himself because he’s protecting the kits. Suddenly a cat rears up so she’s in the moonlight. It’s Gingerpaw. She has her teeth bared and she’s exchanging blows with a small warrior. She’s quick, but not quick enough. The warrior lunges forward and her claws reach Gingerpaw’s throat. “Gingerpaw!” I clear scream echoes around the battlefield. I’m standing frozen there. Cherrypaw is crouching over Gingerpaw’s body, sobbing. “Apprentices, get out!” I hear Snowflake’s yowl, “We can handle the rest.” She yanks Cherrypaw away, “It’s too dangerous. You have to og.” I reach Cherrypaw quickly. “Come on,” I whisper, “We need to go back.” “We can’t leave her there!” Cherrypaw is hysterical, “Gingerpaw deserves a burial.” Her green eyes meet mine. “No,” I shake my head, regretful, “If we take her body back, they’ll know we tried to thwart their plans. We have to leave Gingerpaw here.” Cherrypaw lets out a broken sob and I take her quietly away. The others join us as we hurry back to the Academy. We weren’t supposed to lose anyone today. But it’s too late now. All of us are hury, scarred by our deeds today. Our terrible deeds. Tomorrow will be a new day. We will stand up stronger and defeat the Beauty once and for all. This loss will only make us stronger. The End. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Beauty